You Say You're Just a Friend
by waffletoast215
Summary: A little PlumRose story. Amy invites Plum to spend some time with her while she tries to find Sonic. Plum struggles a bit with telling Amy about how she feels about her, though, and along the way they have some good (and bad) times.


Plum and Amy sat together at a booth in a burger shop. Specifically, they were in the burger shop in station square. The booth had seats made of red leather, and the floor had a black and white checkerboard tile.

"Thanks for inviting me, Amy!" Plum said with a smile.

"No problem! You know I love your company." Amy dismissed her thanks with a wave of her hand.

"Same." Plum concurred. "That, and it's always fun to write up on a new place." She flipped through pages in her notebook. "Oh, and I can get away from Quick Man for a little while." She chuckled.

Amy took a sip of her soda. "I thought Quick Man was your friend?"

"He is. But like, sometimes it can be kinda awkward."

"Cause he likes you?"

"Yeah." Plum paused. "I mean, he's a really nice guy and everything, but he's not my type, y'know?"

"Oh, what is your type then?" Amy leaned forwards, wide-eyed.

"Well, it would probably be…" Plum thought for a moment. "Someone who listens, is empathetic…oh, someone who's energetic and doesn't mind when things get hectic. And someone who respects what I do."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"It's a lot, I know…" Plum looked at her feet.

"No, I think that's amazing! You want such a great person, huh?" Amy said. "How about I help you find that person!"

"Oh…" Plum said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

A waiter placed a burger with fries in front of Amy. She started eating the fries.

"I kinda wish I could eat those." Plum commented.

"Don't they make some kind of food for robots?" Amy asked.

"Not really, only E-Tanks and stuff like oil, if that counts. Although, that sounds like a really cool idea. I wonder what Rock would think about that."

"Aw man, I really wanted to feed you some fries, too." Amy said. She looked out the window as she ate another fry.

"Does Sonic usually eat here?" Plum asked.

"Usually he just runs around this part of the city, although he stops here once in a while." She took a bite of her hamburger.

"Well, do you know if he's going to even show up here or not?"

"I have a sixth sense that tells me he will."

Plum rolled her eyes. "Well, okay. But you know we can't just wait for him to show up all day in this restaurant."

"We can't?"

"You said you'd show me more of your world, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Amy giggled. "Sorry 'bout forgetting that."

"Well, there's lots of places around here we can look at, right? Oh, is there a TV station?"

Amy shrugged. "There might be, but I don't know. But I do know of some places you'll like."

"Really? Like where?"

* * *

"Here it is!" Amy stood outside Twinkle Park, gesturing towards the entrance.

"Oh wow, it really is as stunning as you said!" Plum took out her camera and took a photo of the tall building covered in bright lights. "And, you have enough for us to go in?"

"Yep! I have a bunch of rings saved up-"

The doors slid open. "Congratulations, you have earned free entry!" The sign flashed.

"Why'd that happen?" Plum asked.

"Oh, um, I'll tell you later." Amy blushed as she looked away from Plum's gaze.

Plum gasped as they entered. "Are those bumper cars?"

"You bet!" Amy exclaimed. "And they have races every-"

"Races?" Plum exclaimed. She ran up to one of the bumper cars, being driven by a Kiki. She turned her microphone on.

"Excuse me, sir? Can you tell me about how the-"

"Um, Plum, that's an Eggman robot. It doesn't understand you."

The robot looked at Plum with a blank expression on its face.

"Oh…whoops." She turned her microphone off.

"Well, do you wanna have a race?"

"Me?" Plum looked around.

"Yes, you, silly!" Amy grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh. Well, I've never raced before, I'm just a commentator-"

"There's a first time for everything!" Amy led her over to a bumper car.

Plum sat in the car. "How do I drive this thing?"

"Well, one pedal is brake, one is go, and you use that wheel to turn. You'll get the hang of it!" Amy found an empty car and got in.

A countdown displayed on the screen above them.

"Ready, Plum?"

"I hope so!" Plum tightened her grip on the wheel.

As the screen flashed "Go!" Amy and Plum zoomed off.

* * *

"Wow, that was exhilarating!" Plum exclaimed as they exited the park. "I wish there were theme parks like that on my world."

"Well you know you can come by and we can go back anytime!"

"Thanks! But, did you see those bowling pins? Why were they so big?"

"I dunno." Amy shrugged.

She gasped. "Omigod! Sonic! There's Sonic!" She pointed towards the opposite side of the street, where Sonic and Tails were walking.

"Oh, are we gonna g-" Plum couldn't finish her sentence as Amy had started to drag her towards Sonic.

"Sonic!" She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Uh, hey, Amy…" He cringed and quickly set himself free of her hug. "Oh, hey Plum. How are ya?"

Plum waved hello to them both. "We're doing good!"

"What are you two doing here?"

"Amy wanted to look for y-" Plum was interrupted when Amy elbowed her.

"We're hangning out!" Amy exclaimed.

"Sounds cool!" Sonic gave them both a thumbs up.

"Oh, hey Sonic, how about we snowboard at Ice Cap today?" Tails looked up at him.

"Now there's a great idea!" Sonic exclaimed. "See ya later Amy, Plum!" Sonic zoomed off towards the train station and Tails quickly followed.

Amy sighed and looked at the ground.

"Amy?" Plum asked. "Was there somewhere else you wanted to go?"

Amy ignored her and kept walking. She looked up at the entrance to the train station wistfully and then sat down on the steps, with her head in her hands.

Plum sat down next to her. "Amy? Are you okay?"

"It's just that, I waited all day to see him, and he didn't even notice me."

"He said hi to you, though."

"Yeah, but I never seem to catch his attention like Tails or Rock do. I wonder…I wonder what I'm doing wrong…" Amy's voice started to weaken and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Amy! Don't cry!" Plum put her arm around Amy. _She's never like this…_

"But…but he practically ignored me! He's perfect and he never notices me…I guess I'm not so perfect in his eyes…"

"Amy. Listen." Plum looked into Amy's eyes. "You shouldn't judge yourself based on what Sonic thinks."

"But-"

Plum continued. "He kinda reminds me of…of me and Quick Man. I mean, think about it. I think Quick Man is a cool guy. He can chase after me as much as he wants, but that's not going to change the fact that I don't like him like that. But I still spend time with him and he's happy to be my friend. And one day, we'll find who's perfect for us, someone who thinks I'm perfect as well as someone who I think is perfect. So, even if Sonic doesn't think you're perfect, I think you're perfect, and-"

Amy stood up. "Y'know Plum, I think I need some time alone."

"But, Amy-"

"I'll call you tomorrow or something." Amy started walking off towards her home.

Plum looked at her. _Why do I feel so…conflicted?_

* * *

 _Well, this is where they said she lives._ Plum sat outside Amy's home, on the steps. She checked her watch. _Sunrise will be soon. She'll be bound to come out of her house eventually, and then we can talk. But I wonder if she'll be suspicious? Maybe I should just pretend I was walking by._

As hours passed, Plum became more and more relaxed. She eventually laid down on one of the steps, looking at the sky.

"You...you got what I need…but you say, you're just a friend, yeah you say, you're just a friend…" She started to sing quietly. Her internal phone started to ring, so she answered it as she continued to sing.

"What song were you singing?" Plum heard Amy's voice ask in her ear.

"Oh, Amy? Uh, it's just a song that was stuck in my head." Plum responded.

"Oh, cool, you'll have to show me that one later. But I was wondering, do you wanna meet up today? And I'm-"

Amy stopped talking as she stepped out of her house and realized that Plum was still lying on the front step.

Plum looked at her and gave her an awkward smile.

Amy hung up her phone and put it in one of her boots. "I was gonna say, I'm really sorry for running away yesterday."

"You are?" Plum asked.

"Yeah. I should've realized, you were just trying to help, but I just got emotional…"

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not good at giving pep talks anyway, I'm better at writing them-"

"-and you called me perfect, thankyousomuch!" Amy hugged Plum, with tears showing up in her eyes. "I think you're perfect too, and really, what would I do without you?"

"A-Amy?" Plum stuttered and her face flushed a bit.

"Oh, but if you still wanna go out, I heard Sonic was going to Casinopolis today, so I bet I can get his attention there!"

Plum sighed. Her face returned to normal. "Sure, I'd love that. Well, as long as you can show me around."

"Oh, I'd love to!" Amy started to skip off towards Casinopolis.

Plum smiled as she walked behind her. _Patience, Plum. Maybe she'll realize. But even if she never does, I'll treasure every day with her._


End file.
